hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
HHW:Chat/logs/Doug Argument
Hurricane news: WHY RETIRE DOUG ~ HurricaneOdile has been banned by Hurricane news (undo). ~ ~ You cannot kick/ban another Chat Moderator. ~ 4:44 Hurricane news: i raged at Odile ~ Hurricane news has ended the Chat ban for HurricaneOdile. ~ 4:44 HurricaneMonster: Seriously dude Calm Down 4:44 Hurricane news: what i hate it it was a short rage Dane 4:45 HurricaneMonster: Just because you hate it doesn't mean you can exert force on someone 4:45 StrawberryMaster: Yay! Floyd's a replacement! 4:45 HurricaneMonster: Puffle! Wake up! The argument has begun... 4:45 Hurricane news: can this be a wiki rule don`t retire the names Doug and Douglas 4:45 HurricaneMonster: Uh, no 4:45 Hurricane news: were not arguing why not why can`t it be a rule 4:46 HurricaneMonster: This wiki does NOT revolve around Douglas, Douglas, Douglas 4:46 Hurricane news: IK Your right 4:46 StrawberryMaster: It's unfair that your name can't be retired, and the others can. ~ HurricaneOdile has joined the chat. ~ 4:46 Hurricane news: fine that can`t be a rule 4:46 HurricaneMonster: Yes, that's what I was going to type 4:47 Hurricane news: Dane how would you feel if your name was retired 4:47 HurricaneOdile: Hurricane What Do You Mean 4:47 HurricaneMonster: I'd be perfectly fine. I'd be fine that my name was retired- It's respect, it's part of the rules. 4:48 HurricaneOdile: Hurricane Bae 4:48 Hurricane news: ok i fell insulted for some reason when my name is retired 4:48 HurricaneMonster: Doug, you are treating your power on this wiki like it is all yours 4:49 Hurricane news: really? 4:49 HurricaneOdile: LOOK AT WHAT DOUG DID SAY Hurricane news banned for say naked on my ass hace 5 minutos Citar Historial Editar Retirar PROOF 4:49 HurricaneMonster: yes. 4:50 HurricaneOdile: http://prntscr.com/8kgl20 4:50 Hurricane news: it`s forum game 4:50 HurricaneMonster: This wiki is not yours. 4:50 HurricaneOdile: .-. 4:50 HurricaneMonster: Also, you banned cursing. you violated your own rules 4:50 Hurricane news: Can i adopt the Wiki Dane it`s my age i`m 11 4:51 HurricaneOdile: baking soda 4:51 HurricaneMonster: the fact that you are allowed to curse while it is prohibited for us. No. You are underage. That would be way too risky It is not a insult that someone retired your name. It is part of hurricanes. If you don't like to see it- then ignore it 4:52 Hurricane news: oh yeah i frogot arument over 4:52 HurricaneMonster: you can't get whatever you want 4:52 HurricaneOdile: this explains the war 4:53 Hurricane news: IK dane 4:53 HurricaneMonster: No. I will not leave it alone until you formally apologize to Odile for Kicking him. 4:53 Hurricane news: Sorry odile 4:53 HurricaneOdile: not gonna work 4:54 HurricaneMonster: Do it the same way you did for NDB, and don't write anything offensive. 4:54 Hurricane news: Sorry i kicked you 4:54 HurricaneMonster: The chat evidence is not for everyone to see. It needs to be a public apology, 4:54 Hurricane news: Dane i`m gonna adopt the wiki soon when Hype leaves i just alploguzed Dane 4:55 HurricaneOdile: y'all http://prntscr.com/8kgnq9 ~ PuffleXTREME has left the chat. ~ 4:56 HurricaneMonster: No, I don't think so. Right now it seems the other B-Crats have trusted me significantly more than you- and it took me less time No, you didn't APOLOGIZE, you Alploguzed. What is that? See, and by banning another person, someone else just stated they also hate you. 4:57 Hurricane news: it becuase Dane has to balbbers about things 4:58 HurricaneMonster: You are overreacting, and it is causing you to abuse your powers. Calm Down, take a few days off, and try not to I am doing what is right for this Wikia 4:58 Hurricane news: dane ican`t take few days off this wiki 4:58 HurricaneMonster: if it not just that Odile was banned, I intend to fight for that stance what would happen? You'd die? 4:58 Hurricane news: No it`s my Job 4:59 HurricaneMonster: Isn't your job schoolwork? and Homework? 4:59 Hurricane news: yes on weekdays 4:59 HurricaneMonster: I suppose it's why I'm a honor roll student- I dedicate my homework over this wiki 5:00 Hurricane news: * Hurricane news kills DaI have like 3 Fs whos Dal 5:01 HurricaneMonster: Nobody Doug 5:04 Hurricane news: Dane if you stop making arguments out of small thibg i tell you the better 5:04 HurricaneMonster: he said that if I managed to calm you down, I would be rewarded for it No. You exerted your power. 5:05 HurricaneOdile: dong ding 5:05 HurricaneMonster: You need to learn to control your emotions When you turn 16 and look to get a job, your potential employers will try to find and see what you are doing on the internet. If they saw this, they wouldn't hire you 5:06 Hurricane news: well cal me down Dane 5:06 HurricaneMonster: I just did. 5:06 Hurricane news: ok i`m calm sorry for arguing 5:07 HurricaneMonster: So, abusing your status and going out of control on the absolute smallest thing, could cost you employment later in life. Understood? Hurricane news: you can`t crush my dreams 7:26 HurricaneMonster: You can't get whatever you want. It's a dream because it will only happen in your dreams. My dream is the be a NFL player. Will I ever do that? Probably not. Also, this is the sort of behavior we are referring to. 7:27 Hurricane news: well my bcrat dream is a realaty i`m leaving for ever right know 7:27 HurricaneMonster: Not every dream is a reality- that's something you need to realize. 7:27 Hurricane news: DUDE YOUR MAKING IT WORSE 7:27 HurricaneMonster: The last time you said that you didn't NO, IM NOT 7:28 Hurricane news: i have just retired 7:28 HurricaneMonster: I am doing what is best for this wiki. It is best for this wiki if you leave. This is why I don't care. 7:29 Hurricane news: i`m about to snap 7:29 HypercaneTeen: Special:userrights/Hurricane news 7:29 Hurricane news: do ypu want to see very maddddddddddddddd i`m about to contact wikia staff 7:30 HurricaneMonster: I don't care, I have Hypercane. You don't 7:30 Hurricane news: I have Alan Alan is a better friend 7:30 HurricaneMonster: Sorta, but he's the one who gave me this power 7:30 StrawberryMaster: Please, no fights. Let's calm down. Breath it all out. 7:30 Hurricane news: your right i`m unretireing 7:31 HurricaneMonster: So, Take a few days off, and calm down 7:31 Hurricane news: NO I`ll get revenge 7:32 HurricaneMonster: Oh, you haven't seen me in Very Mad yet. If you thought I was mean at Mad, you should see me at very mad At very Mad I type EVERYTHING in CAPS and start cursing 7:32 Hurricane news: I`M ABOUT TO BE SUPER MAD 7:32 HurricaneMonster: CALM DOWN 7:33 StrawberryMaster: Calm down, both of you! 7:33 HurricaneMonster: I'm pretty calm in person Doug, I'm not so sure on however 7:33 Hurricane news: I`m anout to contact a staff member i know 7:34 HurricaneMonster: I asked Teen to as well 7:34 Hurricane news: to do what 7:34 HurricaneMonster: contact the staff the second I say "Underage" they'll be banning you left and right 7:35 Hurricane news: don`t please 7:35 HurricaneMonster: Well, if you don't calm down I'll tell them that 7:36 Hurricane news: i`m calm 7:36 HurricaneMonster: Oh really? 7:36 Hurricane news: test me 7:37 HurricaneMonster: I'm contacting the staff 7:37 Hurricane news: NO WHY 7:37 HurricaneMonster: see, your not calm 7:38 Hurricane news: i was saying a question in caps cause i wanted to it`s ok though i`ve contacted staff about Hype 7:38 HurricaneMonster: you've been misbehaving worse than I ever recall, and your underaged 7:39 Hurricane news: i`m about to send death threats to Hype and nearly to you 7:39 HurricaneMonster: I'm standing up for Hype here Go ahead- It'll only get you banned 7:39 Hurricane news: if i find one of you i`m slaying you StrawberryMaster: Guys, please stop. 7:40 Hurricane news: why 7:41 HurricaneMonster: SM, you have to use more than Please on Douglas 7:41 Hurricane news: why 7:42 HurricaneMonster: because you don't stop when we ask you to 7:42 Hurricane news: IK ~ HurricaneOdile has left the chat. ~ 7:42 Hurricane news: you started this when i talked anout the NDB kiss this wiki good bye 7:43 HurricaneMonster: no. I did what was right. Category:Wikia Chat logs